Lunacy
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Ultraviolent and A Tangled Web. Jon and Allie are married now and facing new problems in a new place. How will they each handle things? Remember there are two kinds of love, and they once thought it was meant to be...but maybe not. Read and find out where Jon(Dean Ambrose) and Allie's (OC) fate will lie.
1. Half Life

_**Here it freaking is guys! THREE years in the making. The sequel to Ultraviolent and A Tangled Web. My heart is so happy. These are my favorite stories that I've written. They're my babies. So, ENJOY! And review, follow, and favorite! :)**_

This story takes place three years after A Tangled Web.

Allie sat on the edge of the exam table. The hospital was cold, and lonely. She glanced at her watch, and wished the doctor would just come in already.

The door opened.

"Am I late?" She would know that voice anywhere. Her husband, Jon.

"Babe! What are you doing here?" She squeaked.

He rushed over to her, and pressed his lips to hers. "I wouldn't leave you alone for this, baby. No way."

She sighed, "Thank you." She pressed another light kiss to his lips. Those lips she still couldn't get enough of. The lips that had kissed every single inch of her body. The lips that caressed her mouth when they made love time after time again.

Always with the same result.

No babies.

"I'm waiting for the doctor." She whispered.

He hopped up on the exam table with her. His hands resting on his blue jean clad thighs. His muscles hidden under his t-shirt, and a ballcap on backwards.

Soon enough the doctor came in, and broke the news they had feared.

"The probability of conceiving children is very highly unlikely. We've tried IVF, we've tried insemination...Mrs. Moxley I'm afraid we've exhausted our options for traditional parenthood. I'm sorry."

Allie squeezed Jon's hand. She forgot to breath. The doctor left the room and Jon held his wife.

"Doctors dont know anything." Jon spat. "We will have a baby."

Allie stood, "No we wont Jon! We wont. I'm sorry but I'm done trying. Sticking myself with needles...all the thousands of dollars we've spent! For nothing!"

"Money isn't an issue babe...you know I dont care about that."

She held up her hand to silence him. "Am I not enough?"

"What?"

"Am. I. Not. Enough?" She spelled it out for him.

"Of course you are Allie. Its always been just me and you. That's how it will always be. Me and you. Forever. You're enough. You're more than enough. We are enough."

He hugged her. His hands sliding on her back. Deep down something inside him broke. It wasn't enough, but he had no idea how to tell her that.

Jon longed for a child. A piece of something. A beautiful creation of him and Allie. His heart broke that it looked like they might not get to have that.

And it broke even more that Allie had given up. He needed her more than ever, but she felt so far away.

"The plane is waiting, I have to go again." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you came babe." She told him as they said their goodbyes.

She signed up for a husband who didn't live at home. She signed up for the crazy fan girls. She signed up for this life. What she didn't sign up for was to be barren and a disappointment to her husband.

She sighed as she hopped in her Lexus and started the drive home. It was hot today in Vegas. She reached to turn the air up, and caught a glimpse of her ring as her hand held the steering wheel.

Simply gorgeous. She'd never been one for anything flashy, but her ring certainly was. A massive round diamond sat atop two diamond studded bands. Jon spoiled her.

Her hair had grown out. Gone was the edgy platinum streak. It was long and straight now with multiple layers.

Gone was her true self. She went from sophisticated teen counselor to bored, rich wife of "Dean Ambrose". She missed New England. She missed the cool, crisp Autumns. She missed her old job.

She missed the old Allie.

She missed the carefree days of driving around in Jon's mustang, sneaking kisses on her lunch break, having sex under the Old Mill bridge.

She smiled, gone were those days. Now her days were filled with shopping, and gardening, and being absolutely bored out of her mind.

She pulled into their driveway and sat and stared at their house. Why did she dread going in? She got out her phone and called Jon. She knew he was in the air, but she left a voicemail.

"Jon, I can't do this anymore..."

Oh my! What will she say? What's on her mind? And how will Jon react since he's already upset over no babies...?!


	2. Now We're Here

I'm heading to Mill Town. I need to get away for a few days. I love you. Call me when you land."

Allie pressed the end button and tossed her phone in the passenger seat. She pulled up her hair and went into the house. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton luggage set and packed for a week in her home town.

She raided her massive closet. She realized she owned very few pairs of jeans, or sweatpants anymore. Those were all she ever used to wear. Her clothes from her old job at the counseling center didn't fit her anymore either.  
She had no more curves, her personal trainer had seen to that. Allie was fitting into a size 4.

It seemed all she owned these days were dresses, and nice slacks and blouses. She reached the back of her closet, and touched something unfamiliar. She pulled it out, and froze.

It was her cheerleading uniform. Her mind flashed back to the night she met Jon. The night he smeared blood on her leg. The night that started it all. She thought about him pulling her collar down to loom at the bruises that her step father left on her neck.

She remembered how cool and crisp the air had been. How she used to wear a ribbon in her pony tail. That was back when the roles were reversed, when Jon was the unstable one, and she was the innocent.

Everything was different now. It had been different foe a while.

She glanced around she and Jon's bedroom. They had the best of everything. Their framed wedding pictures hung on the wall from their gorgeous beach wedding.

She sat on the bed, and clutched her stomach. She flashed back to the abuse she'd suffered as a child, and wondered if that was a reason she couldn't have a baby.

A tear welled in her eye, but she blinked it away. She swore years ago that she was done crying over her step father's torture and abuse.

She called the airline and got a flight to Boston. Then she called and rented a car. She finished packing and headed down to her car.

Jon was resting his eyes on the plane when he felt someone occupy the seat beside him.

"Hey buddy." Seth said.

Jon opened one eye, "Hey."

"So, how'd it go?" Seth asked.

"It didn't. Looks like we won't be having kids after all." Jon shrugged.

Seth sat quietly. He wasn't sure what to say because he knew that deep down, Jon didn't really feel that way.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Its okay." Jon answered. He slammed his hand down on his thigh. "Actually, you know its not. Its not okay!" He stared out the window at the clouds.

"Three years ago I had everything figured out, you know. We were on top, Seth. I was riding high, so confident. I felt like there was nothing I couldn't do. Honestly, I thought I was freaking invincible. And then, I found Allie."

He closed his eyes again, "Maybe I should've left her alone. She might be happier."

"What are you talking about, man? She's happy. You guys are great together." His friend said.

"Nah Seth, she's not. Allie isn't happy." Jon confessed, "I know her. And this isn't what happiness looks like on her."

Seth guessed, "Is it the baby situation? Or you traveling?"

Jon raked his fingers through his hair, "I dont know. Both?" He shook his head and let out a deep breath. "All I know is that I'm losing her. I gotta do something, but God, I don't even know where to start."

He closed his eyes again. His head hurt. He needed a drink. He needed something else too...to get his mind on his match tonight. Defending his WWE championship.

He thought back to the day he left for Florida. The agony he felt not knowing where Allie was. Not knowing if she was okay...

He felt that way right now. They started from the bottom, and now they were here.

Miserable.

Lost.

Lonely.

Scared.


End file.
